


horizon cradle song

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [21]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	horizon cradle song

###  _B04.05.02 DragonLord Wars: on the stage, looking in._

and the name of the tale is:

### horizon cradle song
    
    
    the slayers are guarding  
        the stars tonight  
    and the witches are warding  
        the grailing knight  
    and we don't know why  
    but they fill the sky  
    and the dragon lords in time will yield.
    
    when they came before  
        they seemed much too small  
    but they held the door  
        and they did not fall  
    since they came through  
    since they spoke true  
    they have sheltered us behind their shield.
    
    so their dragons rise  
        to defend and save  
    and we hear no lies  
        from beyond the grave  
    to give the gifts they give  
    to make sure we will live  
    they share the axe she alone may wield.
    
    so the angels sing  
        and they swear to keep  
    even as they swing  
        even as they weep  
    what we cannot know  
    both in fire and snow  
    they have made of every battlefield.
    
    they are all we see  
        of eternity  
    and they hold the key  
        to infinity  
    because we see them shine  
    holding the border line  
    against the fall of night we are concealed.
    
    because the dark queens sail  
        the cold and timeless sea  
    the bright ones cannot fail  
        but they are never free  
    the shelter we know  
    is where they cannot go  
    so we forgive them, and we are healed.


End file.
